


It's My Prided Recipe

by mintaegi



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Amateur Baker!Jaebum, Baker!Jinyoung, Baking, Dancer!Mark, Dancer!Yugyeom, Fluff, Gamer!Jackson, International Student!Bambam, M/M, bambam doesn't actually appear but he's there (?), honeyworks inspired, implied Amateur Baker!Youngjae, the ocs arent named, they're basically in second year high school except for maknae line
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-08-17 12:38:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16516670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintaegi/pseuds/mintaegi
Summary: Jinyoung loved baking. From small easy to make graham balls to three layers of cake he’d design wonderfully, he could bake almost anything. But honestly he wasn’t sure if he was good at it. Nevertheless, he still wanted to be a better baker in order for his crush to like him back. Hopefully.





	1. Prided Recipe

**Author's Note:**

> this is loosely based(?) or inspired by the song Canelé by CHiCO with Honeyworks if you know how Honeyworks MVs are and their anime series and movies you'd understand why it's only loosely base hehe
> 
> Anyway! please support my boys, Honeyworks! and of course GOT7 and JJ Project <3

_ Macarons, chocolate, canelé, tartlet, marshmallow, gâteau chocolate. _

  
  
  
  


Park Jinyoung was a second year student on the local public high school in their neighborhood. Known as the loner from Class 2-3, he didn’t mind all of the staring and glancing of his classmates to him whenever he enters the room. It was normal for him. Just another regular day in school sadly.

 

Since he had been a student there, he was always described as a weirdo. Nobody wanted to become his friend. On his first day there, many of his classmates had already flocked together as though they knew each other for a very long time. Jinyoung at that time started school late since his family recently moved to that area when he was a freshman. He began school three weeks later than usual and that’s why many people wouldn’t approach him immediately.

 

Jinyoung didn’t want to become lonely for the rest of his high school life and so he started to think of ways to become friends with others. Thus began his baking and sharing of the sweets he would make. He would give small bags to his classmates and ask for their opinion about the sweets he made. Usually they would say “it tastes good!” and proceed to their conversation, ignoring Jinyoung ultimately.

 

He tried several times again with this strategy until people started to completely ignore him. And that’s when he was about to succumb to his reality that, yes maybe he will be lonely forever in his high school life and yes maybe his classmates were thinking about how weird he is for baking sweets.

 

One day while he was walking down the hallway of his school, in his depressing thoughts about how he would remain sad and lonely forever, he found the kitchen area of their canteen. He was surprised to know he ended up walking to the canteen. There was no one there anymore it seemed except the lights were on in the canteen and he heard the clanking of bowls and spatulas. Slowly, Jinyoung walked to the kitchen door. He peeked on to the door’s small opening and there he had to stop himself from gasping.

 

He saw a boy, wearing the same red necktie for first years in their school, whisking something yellowish white in a pot. Jinyoung immediately knew this boy was baking something. He couldn’t see the face properly as the small opening was not that big and so he could only watch the boy’s actions. The boy was slightly lean and muscular. He sported a chef’s hat on top of his head and was wearing a blue apron. Underneath the apron was their uniform.

 

Jinyoung knew what he was doing is wrong therefore he quickly withdrawn himself from the scene. While he was walking away, he found a school bag placed on top of one of the tables in their canteen. He immediately saw an ID on top of the bag. Im Jaebum. That’s a lovely name for this handsome face, he thought as he stared at the ID for a while. He then continued walking away from the canteen after putting the ID back on to its place.

 

On his way home that day, he realized one thing. Im Jaebum must be the name of the one who he was baking at their school’s kitchen. Smiling to himself, maybe he’d look for that guy tomorrow then ask advices on how to make a tastier sweet.

 

But that tomorrow didn’t happen.

 

Jinyoung did not know who to ask if anybody knew this Im Jaebum. He also forgot to look at his section back when he saw the ID. Call him stupid or anything but he’s just really shy. Knowing he had a reputation of being a weirdo in his class, he also didn’t want Jaebum to find out about it. Thus his freshman year in high school remained sad and lonely for Park Jinyoung.

 

Despite being in the same school, Jinyoung decided to do his strategy again when he started his second year. Of course at first many were weirded out except for the three guys who seemed to like Jinyoung’s sweets. Thrilled to know he had friends he joined their circle on the very first day of their second year life.

 

What Jinyoung didn’t know was that Im Jaebum was one of his classmates this time.

  
  


Im Jaebum knew who those three idiots were and he also knew their new victim of bullying. Park Jinyoung. He quietly stared at them, watching every move and making sure nothing bad happens although he knows there won’t be anything bad happening since it was the first day.

 

Jinyoung, who was laughing from one of the bastards’ joke, suddenly glanced to his right where Im Jaebum sat, looking at them. Well more like staring at him. Jinyoung immediately looked down, a soft blush appearing on his cheeks. Cute, Jaebum thought.

 

“Excuse me, I still have some sweets to give to our other classmates so if you don’t mind,” said Jinyoung as he grabbed a small bag from his bag and walked swiftly towards Jaebum.

 

“Um, I know this maybe weird but if you want, you can have some of the sweets I baked!” Jinyoung rushed the last few words that Jaebum heard himself chuckle.

 

“What was that?” he asked.

 

“Uh um, I said would you like some sweets?” Jinyoung asked calmly this time, sporting a small smile.

 

“Sure.”

 

“Really? Thanks! Let me know what are your thoughts about them,” Jinyoung beamed.

 

Jaebum grabbed the small plastic and took one of the small cookies Jinyoung made. It was cutely made with a red bow in the middle and small white icings surrounding it. With one last look at the cookie, he ate all of it at one go. He heard a gasp from Jinyoung and Jaebum almost laughed.

 

The cookie wasn’t that sweet. It felt a little to soft for a cookie but it was good. The sweetness wasn’t strong and the size of the cookie was enough for about 2-3 bites. It tasted good and was decent. It was almost perfect. 

 

Jaebum savoured the flavor of the cookie as he chewed slowly. He then swallowed it and glanced to where Jinyoung stood waiting.

 

“It’s a bit soft for a cookie but aside from that I think it’s pretty good,” Jaebum said truthfully.

 

“Really?” Jinyoung’s smile grew wider. “Thank you for your comment about it! I’ll try to do better next time!”

 

The bell rung as Jaebum was about to reply. Jinyoung made his way to the seat in front of Jaebum and placed his bag at the floor.

 

Oh. Well isn’t this wonderful?

  
  


On their third week of school, Jinyoung was running late for school. Jaebum was slightly worried for the boy. Despite the two occasionally talking about anything school related, there wasn’t any particular conversation that striked them as friends. Jaebum was walking down the hall to their classroom when he suddenly heard a whine.

 

“Isn’t Jinyoung a bit late?” Jaebum heard one of the goons talking.

 

“Yeah, I wanna eat my three layer cake already~” another replied.

 

“Well it’s not like we’ll make him our friend this long, right? Why won’t we just let him go already after he give us his cake?” The last one of the three asked.

 

There were noises of agreement as three pairs of shoes began walking away. Jaebum was furious. The goons were about to  _ dump _ Jinyoung and they even made him bake a cake. The worst part was it was three layers. Jaebum had enough of this. He ran to chase after the three idiots and caught up with them without even breaking a sweat.

 

He swiftly knocked on the head of the middle bastard and was ready to punch any of them as he waited for the three to look back. The three were prepared to fight back on whoever did it when they glanced back they immediately cowered. Nobody understood why Jaebum was scary. Even Jaebum himself wondered how on earth was he scary. But to many delinquents and idiots in their school are afraid of him.

 

“W-What d-do you want Im J-Jaebum?!” the one in his right asked shakily.

 

Jaebum smirked. “I want you to stop harassing Park Jinyoung and to say sorry to him.”

 

“Why w-would we d-do that?” the one in the middle replied. “He’s our f-friend. W-We would n-never ha-harass a f-friend.”

 

“I heard your conversation a while ago, dumbasses. Stop lying,” he said, pretending to get ready for a punch on the one in the middle.

 

Cowering even more, the three boys nodded and immediately ran away from him. They ran and bumped into a hurrying Jinyoung who was carrying a small box wrapped with a light blue ribbon.

 

Jaebum glance back at them, watching the scene that was about to unfold whether his threatening figure did them good or not, he was about to find out.

 

“We’re so sorry!!” the three idiots yelled in unison, grabbing a hold of Jinyoung’s arms.

 

“Oh what for?” Jinyoung asked, completely confused and clueless.

 

Jaebum sighed and walked towards Jinyoung and the three nitwits he just scolded.

 

“You three, scram!” Jaebum said as the three sprinted away from them.

 

Jinyoung blinked a few times before looking at Jaebum with a perplexed face. “What was that all about?”

 

Jaebum sighed again, “I’ll tell you during our break time.”

  
  


To say Jinyoung was surprised must be an understatement. When breaktime arrived Jaebum dragged Jinyoung away from their classroom and into an empty boys’ comfort room. Jaebum began to explain all of what he knew about the three boys Jinyoung befriended a few weeks ago. He was extremely shocked to learn about the trolling of his friends. Well, ex-friends. He didn’t know if he was suppose to cry or was he suppose to just ignore it.

 

“Hey, it’s okay to feel sad and all. It’s okay to cry if you want to. I’m just glad nothing extreme happened yet that would probably scar you for life,” said Jaebum, offering a small smile to the now sniffling Jinyoung.

 

What Jaebum didn’t know was Jinyoung was scarred already. He was always a loner before and the first group of friends in his teenage life decided to actually nust troll him. He sniffled a little more and wiped the few tears almost escaping from his eyes. He then looked up to Jaebum. Determination flowed within him as he knew he had to do something like make sure at least  _ Jaebum becomes a friend or maybe you know, lov- _

 

“Well would you like some cake?” Jinyoung smiled, tear stained face looking happy as though nothing bad had happened to him.

 

Jaebum blinked his eyes a few times before nodding slowly. The two left the comfort room and went back to their classroom to get Jinyoung’s small cake.

 

Jinyoung grabbed the small box he had brought to school and motioned Jaebum to follow him as he left the classroom again. Jinyoung beamed at the other for a while before proceeding to run away from him.

 

“Yah Jinyoung! That’s not funny!” Jaebum screamed chasing after him.

 

Jinyoung knew how many of his new classmates wanted to taste his three layered cake once the three goons spread the news and he didn’t want any of his classmates (well except for Jaebum) to eat it. He just forgot to tell Jaebum about this.

 

While running Jinyoung’s phone rang and he was grateful that he was near the area where no one would go to. He stopped at the staircase going to the music room, and picked up the call.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Jinyoung my man! How have you been?” Jackson’s loud voice rang to his ear. He wasn’t even on loud speaker.

 

“What do you want?” Jinyoung groaned.

 

“Just asking how have you been and if you’ve met up with Mark yet,” Jackson replied with a soft hum after.

 

Before Jinyoung could even answer someone grabbed his shoulders and it almost made him scream. He leaned a little to his right and saw a grinning Jaebum at him. He rolled his eyes and muttered something about how unfair it was that Jaebum wasn’t even sweating from his chase.

 

“Jinyoung? Hello~!”

 

“Oh sorry Jackson!” Jinyoung chuckled. “I haven’t seen Mark yet since I’m still at school. My mom told me he’ll come by around afternoon so he’ll probably see my mom first. Besides why are you calling me about Mark anyway? Aren’t you suppose to call my mom?”

 

Jaebum was staring at him awkwardly before walking a few meters away to have Jinyoung some private time while he was talking to Jackson. Jinyoung heard Jackson sigh as he watched Jaebum’s retreating figure.

 

“About that,” Jackson let out a nervous laugh. “I don’t know her phone number or your new house’s number.”

 

“I’ve been living in this area for a year Jackson! And you didn’t thought of asking for my house’s landline?” Jinyoung was laughing now. “I’ll text you my mom’s number and our landline later. I need to go now. Bye Jacks!”

 

“Thanks loads Jinyoung! Bye.”

 

Jinyoung motioned Jaebum to come as he opened the unlocked door to the music room. Jaebum jogged to the door and slowly closed it, now looking at Jinyoung who sat down the floor already untying the ribbon he made. He grabbed the edges of the plate and picked up the cake he baked. Smiling to himself he set it down looking at Jaebum who was staring at the small three layered cake.

 

“It looks good,” Jaebum said, admiring the icings at the side of the cake and the pink coating of it. The flowers on top of it slightly shining as it’s almost melting.

 

“Well I hope it tastes good,” Jinyoung murmured. “Dig in!” as he handed Jaebum a fork.

  
  


Jaebum’s first bite from Jinyoung’s cake was something he would never forget. The cake was delicious. No, it was  _ divine, perfect.  _ He wasn’t really good at baking. In fact Jaebum only tried at least three times (one of those three was even at their school’s kitchen so his mother wouldn’t scold him for dirtying her kitchen). He looked at Jinyoung who seemed to be staring at him nervously.

 

“Jinyoung-shi, you’re really good at this.”

 

“At what?” Jinyoung mumbled.

 

“Baking,” Jaebum replied. And making my heart go crazy, his brain supplied.

 

“Oh well thank you!” Jinyoung’s smile was bright, his eyes were crescent and you could see how happy he was at that moment. “It’s my prided recipe.”

 

Jaebum almost choked the bread he was eating. “You really made this from scratch?”

 

Jinyoung pouted. “Of course I did. Would you call me a baker if I simply bought the ready-to-make ones?”

 

“You’re really amazing,” Jaebum whispered to himself, smiling softly.

 

The two continued to eat Jinyoung’s cake silently as they wait for their break time to be over. 

  
  
  


_ Hey~ Please eat it _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh if you havent noticed yet this wasnt proofread so....i’m sorry


	2. A Day In The Life of Mark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark just got to Seoul and he's ready to meet Jinyoung again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again what is proofread (also this seems like a filler chapter i'm sorry)

_I believe in it~_

 

 

To say Jackson wasn’t curious and worried about how Jinyoung was in his new environment would probably be an understatement. He was prepared to go to Seoul immediately but was always stopped by Mark. The funny part about all of this was even if Jackson was so worried he would not dare call Jinyoung which frustrated Mark more. In the end Jinyoung would receive a lot of calls from Youngjae or Mark and at rare times, by Jackson.

Jackson would never admit his worry to Jinyoung but the constant questioning he had was enough evidence for Mark. And so as the good hyung (boyfriend) he was, he asked Jackson on a lunch date at Youngjae’s part time job which was a cozy cafe. The two planned to spend the afternoon with Youngjae afterwards and the youngest had agree with them.

The couple were situated at a cafe where they were waiting for Youngjae to finish his shift. Jackson was glancing at his phone every now and then, leaving his warm coffee slowly cooling. The older noticed that he was nervous and he had a hint why he was nervous yet again. Jackson’s foot began tapping and he was drumming his fingers at the table. Mark remained silent from the whole ordeal of the younger knowing he would eventually speak up. Mark was taking his last bite from the sliced blueberry cheesecake when Jackson finally asked something.

“But what if Jinyoung isn’t treated well there?” Jackson would reason and the usual reply would be a big sigh from Mark.

“It’s been a year already Jackson. I’m sure he’s treated fine there and besides,” said Mark as he swallowed the last piece of cake, “I’m going to Seoul next week remember?”

“That’s literally making me more worried,” Jackson confessed.

“Oh don’t be so hard on yourself,” the older chuckled. “Relax already! Being a worry wart won’t do you any good and you know I am capable of being more independent than you.”

Jackson visibly relaxed and even laughed a bit nodding his head seemingly agreeing to Mark’s remark. He then (finally) sipped in his coffee as Mark looked for Youngjae around the small quiet cafe. He spotted him wiping a small table and arranging the chairs. He looked back at Jackson who was boring holes to his plate.

“I miss Jinyoung’s baking though,” Jackson said who was staring at the empty plate of Mark’s ordered blueberry cheesecake.

“I’m so happy I’m going to Seoul,” Mark commented at that, beaming at Jackson who had a pout on his face. He glanced back when he heard footsteps nearing them only to see Youngjae’s approaching figure.

The youngest of the three smiled at his hyungs looking a little tired but happy. Youngjae’s hair was a bit of a mess and he had a stain in the left side of his apron almost staining his plain white shirt underneath. His small cap was already sideways on his head. His smile grew wider as he saw Mark’s empty plate.

“I’m glad you liked my cake, hyung,” Youngjae said looking at the empty plate in front of Mark, as he untied his apron from the back and afterwards sitting beside Jackson checking the time at the cafe’s clock. “My shift ends in a minute or two so where do we go after?”

“Since it would be my last day tomorrow here,” Mark spoke up. “I’d like to play some video games at the arcade or at Jackson’s house.”

“You’re making it sound like you’re about to leave forever and please don’t do that,” Youngjae replied.

“I still haven’t finished AC Odyssey but that’s not what we’re going to play, right?” Jackson mumbled, then shrieked, “I have Mario Kart in my Switch!”

Mark rolled his eyes and saw Youngjae do the same thing. “We know that already now finish your coffee then we can go.”

 

It had been a few days already since Mark left their province and he had yet to visit Jinyoung in the city. Seoul was huge and he was still adjusting to his now poluted environment. Nevertheless his temporary roommate, Yugyeom, was very willing to tour him the day he arrived there until now.

Mark sighed knowing he’d once again be clueless on where places were but ignored that for now. He planned on calling Jinyoung after his dance class. He walked down the streets near his dorm and the studio he was having dance class since having already memorized the short walk in just a few days. There were only a few people walking in the street and most of them looked like college students or new employed people. Mark chuckled at his own description as he turned to a corner in order to enter the premises of the studio’s small building.

It was eerily quiet when he passed the parking lot but when he opened the glass door, a bunch of jumbled music was heard. From classic songs to someone dancing to edm and pop songs, Mark did not know where and who to listen. The front desk lady was even listening to something on her own and Mark just knew the headphones on her head were on max volume. He ignored the humming lady and proceeded to climb the stairs to the second floor.

The second floor was not that noisy two songs were playing but both were soft. One was a piano instrumental of some pop song and the other is yet another classic song most likely done in ballets. He walked down the hall of the second floor only stopping in front of a room with number “207” embedded on it. When he opened the door, Yugyeom was already there along with two male dancers. Yugyeom was stretching along with a Chinese red dyed hair while Hoseok, their dance leader, was typing away on his phone and simply looked up when Mark entered the room.

“You’re late again,” Hoseok mumbled, “but you were almost on time today which is kind of a good improvement?” he asked glancing to Yugyeom who was still talking to Minghao about Chinese food. “We’ll wait for the other three guys.”

Mark giggled at this, knowing the other boys in their routine were always late. At least later than Mark’s usual arrival. He walked pass Hoseok who encouraged him to warm up while they wait. Mark went to the corner and dropped his bag there suddenly remembering his much awaited visit to Jinyoung. Mark contemplated on whether or not to open and use his phone right now or just wait until dance class was over so Yugyeom and Hoseok would not tease him. But Mark knew Jinyoung’s well-being was important making him grab his phone and typed Jinyoung’s number already memorized thanks to his boyfriend’s worrisome personality. He texted Jinyoung asking where can they meet again and where does Jinyoung live so he could visit Jinyoung’s mom.

"We’re sorry we’re late!” Someone said as the wooden door closed with a bang making Mark flinch a little from the noise.

Hoseok was tapping his foot angrily, his eyebrows raised at Chan and Soonyoung entering the room. Without another word Hoseok went to the stereo. Mark placed his phone back into his backpack and went in position beside Soonyoung at the back of Yugyeom. His roommate looked at him smiling.

“Let’s look for Jinyoung hyung’s address after, okay?” the younger asked.

Mark could only nod and proceeded to his position when he saw Hoseok walking back and stand to Mark’s left. They began practicing.

Mark really thought they would be done a few hours after lunch. Boy did he not expect Hoseok’s determination to finish the dance routine perfectly at this time. Yugyeom had looked at him apologetically when they were given a few minutes to catch their breath mouthing the words “two more hours” to which Mark nodded as a reply. Mark was panting heavily by then, his limbs and joints were starting to ache as he walked to his bag, in search of his bottled water and phone. Once he had found both items, he immediately opened the bottle and gulping down til it was empty. He felt his phone vibrate on his thigh and glanced at it, seeing Jackson was calling him.

With a small smile he picked the call up. “Hi Jackson.”

“Maaaaaaark! Why haven’t you answered my calls?! This is a real emergency!” Jackson was yelling to him, Mark had to move his phone away from his ear.

“What happened?” Mark asked genuinely worried about his boyfriend.

“Youngjae has a girlfriend!”

Mark sighed. How can his boyfriend be this dense about love and most especially when Mark was not there anymore. “They had been together for about two months now Jackson. I’m surprised you haven’t noticed.”

“But Mark! This is surreal!” Jackson paused for a while, “WAIT WHAT?! Two months?!”

Mark softly laughed at his boyfriend’s reaction, seeing Hoseok signal them to go back to their positions. “Look babe, I need to go now. My break times over, I’ll call you later. Bye!”

“Wait Mark have you met Jin-”

Mark did not let Jackson finish his sentence because he knew it will become longer and he could not afford a time to waste since they only had an hour left before the end of his dance class. He would call Jackson once he met up with Jinyoung.

“Mark Tuan! Focus! We only have an hour left before we’re going to be kicked out of this studio!” Hoseok yelled as he pressed play, waiting for the music to start.

And sure enough after forty-five minutes, Hoseok stopped their practice, letting them rest for a few minutes before reminding them to leave at 4pm sharp. Mark and Yugyeom were happy and were prepared to leave already when Mark checked his phone.

There were 2 messages from Jinyoung saying they’d meet at some restaurant and also telling him he was giving him cupcakes (which made Mark squeal with delight because whatever Jinyoung baked was honestly just so good) and 17 text messages from Jackson a bunch were complaining to him about Youngjae, some texts about how much he miss him, and a single text asking if he had met Jinyoung yet. Mark texted a quick “see you” to Jinyoung. The younger was already informed what the restaurant was called and he was willing to help Mark go there later.Afterwards he called Jackson, telling him a bunch of stuff but more importantly his meeting with Jinyoung later, as he left the building with Yugyeom in tow.

 

Jinyoung was excited to meet Mark again. It was the weekend tomorrow and both friends had no classes later that Friday so both agreed to meet around 7pm. Jinyoung was grinning ear to ear as he walked slowly out of his classroom texting Mark that he was done with class, glancing at his watch showing it was only 3pm. There was plenty of time to finish his cupcakes at home. Unbeknownst to Jinyoung, Jaebum was walking beside him.

“Oh? Who’s that?” Jaebum asked quietly, leaning forward to peek at Jinyoung’s phone.

Jinyoung jumped at Jaebum’s voice. Clutching his phone to his chest. Since when was Jaebum following him?

“Remember Jackson? The one who called when we hid to eat the cake I baked?” Jinyoung said slowly still holding his phone to his chest.

Jaebum nodded, knowing where this was going, a tingling pinch in Jaebum’s heart told him he was slightly jealous. He ignored that small feeling, concentrating to Jinyoung whose smile was back on his face.

“Well his boyfriend just came to Seoul for his five month dance class. He’s temporarily staying near my area and we decided to meet up later. I also decided to give Mark hyung, uh, Jackson’s boyfriend, half a dozen cupcakes I was making before going to school a while ago. Would you want to meet him?” Jinyoung said, finally letting his hand fall back and looking at Jaebum with hopeful eyes.

“Well of course! I’d love to go with you,” Jaebum answered quickly.

“Thank you Jaebum! You’re a really great friend!” Jinyoung exclaimed, giving a quick but tight hug to Jaebum, then walked away.

Jaebum was left frozen for a while but soon followed Jinyoung. This boy would really give him a heart attack someday. _Stop being so cute Park Jinyoung, my heart can’t take this._

 

 

_Making a smile is my specialty~_


	3. Mark Knows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark discovers something and is ready to help his friend but he kinda needs help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (NOT EDITED) I'm having a really bad writer's block so I'm so sorry if this was crappy (I actually think it is crappy lol). I'm also really sad to announce that the next update would most probably be around March-April 2019 as next week and the first three months of 2019 would be a really busy one for me so I'm really sorry :"( 
> 
> I'm surprise that I made Mark one of the main characters (this was suppose to be a whole Jinyoung's POV chapter but I couldn't help but put (a lot) of Mark's POVs. Is it obvious my bias are markjin?
> 
> Anyway I'm so grateful for all the kudos and those who took the time to read this fic! I love y'all and thank you so much <3

_ The secret that only I own. _  
  
  
  
  


Jinyoung was packing the cupcakes he had made quietly as Jaebum excused himself to go to the bathroom for a while. They were about to leave to go to the restaurant Jinyoung had told to Mark where they would meet. His older friend has texted him that he would be bringing his roommate since he was his “tour guide” and whoever that was Jinyoung was very grateful for him as much as he wants to spend a lot of time with Mark, he didn’t want to go out for a long time especially with Jaebum. So much for spending some time alone with his crush, Jinyoung thought, his blush getting brighter as seconds passed.

 

**Earlier that afternoon…**

 

Jinyoung was a bit excited to invite Jaebum to his home. More importantly, he even agreed to go with him. Who in the right mind would agree to Jinyoung on going to his house? Im Jaebum, apparently.

 

The younger sighed walking slightly slower than usual as he observed Jaebum (more like glance every now and then to his back) who was looking at the houses or small buildings in Jinyoung’s area. He could not help but notice the small smile on Jaebum’s face that made Jinyoung melted a little. He almost forgot they were going to his home for a second when he was about to turn right instead of left. Jinyoung looked at Jaebum to check if didn’t notice and he had to sigh a little because the other did not notice at all.

 

When Jinyoung stopped walking Jaebum was still walking and he accidentally bumped into Jinyoung who wasn’t expecting the impact. The younger was about to fall down on the ground when he felt arms wrapped around his waist. He looked up only to see Jaebum’s face a few inches to his and he quickly looked away feeling a blush creeping to his face.

 

“Are you alright? I’m sorry about that,” Jaebum said, slowly let go of Jinyoung (yes Jinyoung could feel how slow the older was moving away).

 

The young baker stood there silently for a moment, his back facing Jaebum. They were in front of the apartment where Jinyoung resides with his mother. He looked at the stairs leading to the second floor where their room was found and sighed softly. He could feel the heat in his face gradually disappearing as he half turned to look at Jaebum’s apologetic face.

 

“This is the apartment complex where I live with my mom. We live at the second floor so…” Jinyoung trailed off for a while, “my mom’s not home by the way. She’s at work.”

 

Jaebum nodded and followed Jinyoung up the stairs, turning and stopping in front of the door nearest to the stairs. The younger looked for his keys at the pocket of his bag, he felt the small strawberry keychain that was attached to the keys he had. He grabbed the keychain and quickly placed the key inside the keyhole opening the door for Jaebum to enter.

  
  
  


To say Jinyoung was nervous about someone entering his home would be an understatement. Let alone someone entering his kitchen and was currently watching him design the cupcakes he had baked before since the second batch were still in the oven. He was anxious enough when someone’s inside the apartment (except if it was his mother), he felt more conscious now that someone was watching him bake. The trembling of his fingers wouldn’t stop so he paused his designing and glanced up to see Jaebum looking at him with a strange, confused expression.

 

“Can you help me design these cupcakes?” Jinyoung asked.

 

“Oh sure! But let me warn you I suck at designing,” Jaebum said, chuckling at his own comment.

 

He stood up from the stool he had seated on and quickly made his way to Jinyoung’s side. The younger was ready to let go of the icing nozzle when Jaebum leaned forward to him holding the hand that held the nozzle. Jinyoung froze at this position, almost letting go of the nozzle but Jaebum’s hand held it tighter. The blush crept to his face, trying hard not to look at Jaebum’s face that was just a few inches away from his.

 

“Uh, hyung? What are you doing?” Jinyoung asked nervously.

 

Jaebum smiled, poking Jinyoung’s cheek and immediately moved a way a little. He showed the younger the small white icing that he removed from his cheek. Jinyoung was already blushing before this but now he’s tomato red.

 

“Just some frosting on you cheek. Now will you lend me that nozzle?” Jaebum said, smile not leaving his face.

 

Jinyoung handed it carefully and once the older held it, Jinyoung left the kitchen, muttering something along the lines of “packing the cupcakes” and “running out of time for this.” The blush not leaving at all as he felt Jaebum’s staring at his back.

 

Jaebum enjoyed teasing the owner of the house he was currently in. He just finished frosting the cupcakes Jinyoung was going to give to his friend. What a lucky friend, Jaebum thought as he placed the nozzle on the countertop, leaving the kitchen to look for Jinyoung.

 

The younger was unfolding a small box that seemed to not really go with what he wanted. Frustrated he was about to forcefully open it when Jaebum once again entered his private space. How did he not noticed the boy entering the hallway? He knew he was not that much immerse on opening the folded box...or was he actually too focused on it? Jaebum was holding the box, touching it gently and looking at Jinyoung as though asking him to let him do it. Jinyoung slowly released his hold on the box. Jaebum (once again does he really want Jinyoung to die thanks to him?) beamed at him and patted his back before going back to the kitchen. The younger was left dumbfounded for a while at the hallway before following his hyung back to the kitchen. Wait was this really Jinyoung’s house? Why did it felt like Jaebum knew the area all to well?

 

Shrugging those thoughts of he was happy to know that Jaebum successfully unfolded the box without destroying it and was currently staring at Jinyoung. Again. 

 

“Since the box is small, I’ll just put 6 cupcakes in it! We’ll go to the restaurant afterwards,” Jinyoung broke the silence, hurriedly went in front of his cupcakes, not making eye contact to Jaebum just making sure he would not falter and embarrass himself in front of his crush.

 

“Oh? You’re not going to comment my design?” Jaebum asked, curiosity evident in his voice.

 

Jinyoung paused for a split second before continuing his packing, while looking at the cupcakes’ designs. Jinyoung knew Jaebum could bake. Heck he even saw him using the school’s cafeteria to bake something so it was not much of a surprise to see that Jaebum’s designs were neat. It looked really good, complimenting the patterns Jinyoung had made with the first three cupcakes.

 

“They’re actually pretty, Jaebum hyung,” Jinyoung remarked softly. “I love your designs.”

 

“Well I worked hard on it,” the older teased, “I just got to make sure they compliment your designs so it won’t look weird.”

 

“That’s very thoughtful of you.”

 

Jaebum coughed a little and excused himself to go to the bathroom, leaving Jinyoung alone with his thoughts for a while.

  
  


**Present (in Mark’s case)…**

 

Yugyeom was sure Bambam would not call at that time. Certainly his best friend knew he was not available during the afternoons of Fridays and weekends but why in the world was his best friend who went back to Thailand calling him right now? Yugyeom stared at the incoming call on his phone for a while before Mark noticed the younger had stopped helping him.

 

“Who’s that?” Mark asked, folding the sweatshirt since his drawers and cabinet were a messed (and he honestly didn’t know why).

 

“My friend who just went back to Thailand to visit his family,” the taller responded.

 

Mark glanced at Yugyeom for a while placing his sweatshirt at the top drawer before closing it. He curiously looked at Yugyeom’s phone once again, the red telephone icon flashed for a minute before his phone went back to his lockscreen.

 

“So why didn’t you answer it?”

 

“Answered what?” the younger’s face was so confused it almost made Mark laugh out loud.

 

“The call you just had.”

 

“Wait! It finished ringing?! Bambam is so going to kill me!” Yugyeom exclaimed, a hint of panic in his voice but then he suddenly relaxed which made Mark the one who’s now confuse. “I did tell him I couldn’t answer calls on Friday afternoons so it’s his fault for forgetting it.”

 

The smaller nodded slowly and went back to folding some of his clothing, leaving a white long sleeved shirt that he would wear when they meet Jinyoung later. He checked the time and gasped when his watch blared a strong “6:30” and he immediately dropped some of the clothing he was suppose to fold.

 

“Yugyeomie, do you think we’ll be late?” Mark asked as he threw the shirt he wore a minute ago to their laundry bin, and changing to the white shirt he pulled out from the drawer.

 

“I don’t think so, hyung. Why did you stop folding the clothes?”

 

Mark sighed. “Knowing Jinyoung, he would probably be there earlier than the time we’re suppose to meet. Actually he might be there by now.”

 

“Wait, it’s 6:30 already? Yea i guess we should go now,” the younger replied, preparing to leave as Mark waited for Yugyeom to finish, both leaving after.

  
  


The walk to the restaurant was not that long. Yugyeom was complaining about how his old neighbors were really noisy when he was in middle school and he was glad he moved to a different school which meant a different dorm to reside to. The younger would not stop ranting about things in school as well. Mark, as a good friend and listener he was, continued to listen to Yugyeom’s complaints as the younger snuck in the “we’re almost there” in between his rants which Mark found to be really funny.

 

“And we are here~!!” Yugyeom singsonged as Mark looked up at the small restaurant with soft lights outside. Mark read the hangul words “Destiny” which made him wonder why was the restaurant named Destiny.

 

“It’s because this used to be a place where many would confess their love to their crushes,” Yugyeom replied, glancing to Mark’s direction who looked bewildered from his reply that made the maknae chuckle. “You asked out loud, hyung. Anyway we should enter just like what you said maybe your friend’s here already.”

 

Mark, feeling slightly embarrassed, followed Yugyeom who entered the restaurant. A tiny bell rang as a waiter approached them, beaming and greeting them. Yugyeom smiled back and began to talk to the man while Mark decided to observe the inside of the restaurant. It wasn’t classy nor was it cheap looking. It was around the middle of the two as soft lights gently shined the restaurant with pastel green interiors and organized tables and chairs. There weren’t many people in the restaurant and he immediately spotted Jinyoung near the window corner, talking to someone on the phone alone. Alone? Mark thought he remembered the younger telling him that he was coming with a friend.

 

“Uh Mark hyung?” Yugyeom waved in front of his face, to which the startled Mark look at Yugyeom with a questioning look. “The waiter told me no one reserved under the name ‘Park Jinyoung’ and I was wondering if...are you sure this is the right restaurant?”

 

“Yes I am. In fact Jinyoung’s right there, talking to someone on the phone,” Mark replied, pointing to where Jinyoung was seated.

 

“Aaah Jaebum-nim reserved that table,” the waiter said, “I think I remember him calling his friend ‘Jinyoungie’ or was it ‘Jirongie’?”

 

Mark was bewildered knowing only Jackson and Youngjae had call Jinyoung “Jirongie” and Mark didn’t got that habit. The younger had learn to dislike the nickname ever since their classmates bullied him. So...since when did Jinyoung allow people to call him “Jirongie” again?

 

“Would you like to seat next to your friend?” the waiter asked, looking a little awkward since Mark and Yugyeom didn’t reply to his talking a few moments ago.

 

“Oh yes please!”

 

Yugyeom and Mark were led to where Jinyoung was seated. Jinyoung was already done with his call and was quietly playing with the ribbons of the box on top of the table. The older immediately knew those were the cupcakes he made.

 

“Sir? Are these the two guests you have been waiting?” Mark heard the waiter ask.

 

“Yes, well they look like what Jinyoung has described to me,” a man behind Mark replied, chuckling. “You didn’t tell me one of the was tall.”

 

At this Jinyoung looked up and saw Mark looking back at him, the younger quickly stood up and hugged the smaller tightly. “Mark hyung!! You’re here! I miss you.”

 

Mark almost fell to the floor thanks to this. He laughed and hugged Jinyoung back who was rubbing his back. “Hi Nyoung, I miss you too.”

 

Their hug lasted longer than what Mark expected as Jaebum and Yugyeom were already seated on opposite to each other at the table, staring at them. The older looked sheepishly to the already seated boys and promptly sat beside Yugyeom while Jinyoung followed suit except he sat beside Jaebum.

 

“So you’re the famous Mark Tuan Jinyoungie has always talked about,” Jaebum began, smiling.

 

“Only good things I hope,” Mark chuckled awkwardly. “Can’t believe I’m meeting the Lim Jaebum Jinyoung would not stop talking about ever since he-”   
  
“Hyung!” Jinyoung looked at him pointedly and Mark saw a small interaction from there that made him realize something was up with the two boys in front of him. 

 

When Jinyoung called him out Mark saw Jaebum look at Jinyoung with a fondness evident in his face but for a split second Mark saw the hint of jealousy when Jaebum was still looking at Mark. The older glanced to Yugyeom who was playing with his phone, avoiding the talking part in the conversation. Jinyoung seemed to feel someone staring at him and peered to Jaebum who smiled at him. Jinyoung looked bashful afterwards, looking away from the boy beside him. Yep, the older thought, there was something going on between the two.

 

“Uh anyway hyung! I made these cupcakes I hope you like it!” Jinyoung exclaimed, grinning from ear to ear.

 

At the word cupcake Yugyeom looked up from his phone, poking Mark’s side which made the smaller look at him with a perplexed look. Yugyeom was currently giving him puppy eyes which made Mark sigh. Of course the younger would want a cupcake.

 

“Thanks Jinyoung,” Mark replied grabbing the box, “and since when have I ever dislike your baking? I’m sure I’d love this. Yugyeom would too.”

 

“Thank you Jinyoung-ssi!” Yugyeom piped up.

 

“Jinyoung hyung would be fine, Yugyeom-ah.”

 

“Oh looks like the food’s here,” Jaebum muttered out loud as Mark kept the box of cupcakes in between him and Yugyeom.

 

The four ate silently for a while. Mark was slurping the soup he ordered when he couldn’t help but peek at the two boys in front of him. And he almost choked at the soup he just gulped. Why was Jaebum feeding Jinyoung his ordered food? Mark was so sure they were an item there but he noticed something off. Jinyoung would not stop blushing and refusing, murmuring the lines “I’m not your girlfriend, hyung” which made Mark (yet again) realize something. The two idiots were pining and they were “keeping it a secret” to each other. He was so going to tell this to Jackson and Youngjae later.

  
  


Once Mark and Yugyeom were back at their assigned room, the taller muttered something around the lines ‘dirty’ and ‘shower’ running in their room, grabbing some clothes before entering their bathroom. Mark went back to the hallway to call his boyfriend. It only took a single ring for Jackson to answer.

 

“Mark! How was your dinner with Jinyoung? Did he give you anything he baked? Wait of course he would do that. Was it a cake? Another box of cookies? Oh Mark hyung you better bring some once you come back in a few months! Also how was your dance practice? Did Jinyoung-”

 

“Jackson I love you but will you calm down and let me speak?”

 

“Oh sorry hyung.”

 

“Something interesting happened when I went to have dinner with Jinyoung,” Mark started, “is Youngjae with you? It would be better if he was so I wouldn’t repeat what I’m about to tell you.”

 

“WAIT WHAT IS THIS?! What happened to Jirongie? Oh and you’re on loudspeaker Youngjae is beside me.”

 

“Well anyway I’ll continue so Jinyoung actually…”

 

By the end of the call Mark thinks his left ear would go deaf from the constant screaming of the two boys who weren’t in Seoul. The last time they were this loud was when Mark agreed to go out with Jackson and that was 4 years ago. He never thought he would hear this again.

 

“So when will they confess to each other?” Youngjae asked excitedly.

 

“Well the thing is, I don’t think they know they like each other.”

 

“Jinyoung ain’t that dumb, Mark,” Jackson commented. “But if you’ve observed they’re like that then maybe you should butt in. Drag that Yugyeom kid in this so you’ll have help.”

 

Mark sighed, “What am I going to do, Jackson?”

 

“Oh Yien, I’m so glad you asked! Let us embark on our journey to help JJ Project happen!"

"JJ Project?" Youngjae asked.

  
  


Mark sighed heavily. Why did Jackson decide to do this? It was too simple actually and Mark had disagree to do it at first but eventually gave in since he'd rather see his friend in a happy relationship than be frustrated over their (unintentional) flirting.

The following day Mark was tasked to tell the younger the plan on ho w to help “JJ Project” (as Jackson dubbed) commence. They were currently having a break from dance practice. He approached the Yugyeom quietly. The taller was lying down, eyes shut and was listening to something since his earphones were plugged in his ears. Mark caught a glimpse of the title  _Rewind_ finishing before the song changed once again but Mark didn't know what was the next song since Yugyeom's phone automatically shut.

 

“Yugyeom-ah,” Mark called.

 

Yugyeom hummed as a reply.

 

“I’m not the only one who felt their small tension yesterday, right?”

 

“Tension? What kind of ‘tension’?” 

 

“Like them being an item or like flirting?"

 

Yugyeom's eyes widened as the younger sat up quickly. “Wait what?!"

  
  
  
  


_ I have things that I want to hide too. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made it my mission to say this to all of my social medias: 
> 
> Jonghyun-ah, I miss you so much. I hope you're doing well up there! You continue to help us here despite not being here anymore, your legacy will continue to inspire a lot of people. I'm forever grateful for knowing you. Thank you so much for being our light. Keep shining, our star! We love and miss you so much~!


End file.
